


The Cavalry

by Mustachebabs



Category: Sleepaway (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: she's like a lil night light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: If you are gonna arrive mid-game, you do so like a soft light, not like a fire cracker.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camp Howling Ground (Sleepaway 2020 campaign)





	The Cavalry

_ The Beast is Restless. _

Whatever sort of balance keeps the camp going is changing. Sure, things were wary sometimes, but they kept going. This is different, it feels like whatever it is, could be finite. The forces all over camp can feel it, same as her. 

_ The Beast stirs. _

Michelle has never seen the Beast’s eyes open, but the prospect sends a chill down her spine.

“I’ll go.” She proposes, with a sureness in her voice she hasn’t felt in a long time. “Let me try to help.”

The Beast shifts, settles to attempt slumber again. It feels like a quiet warning.

Whatever is threatening the balance, could bring the end crashing down upon them all. She can’t allow that. They’ve built camp in all of its jagged edges and strange shapes. They are the keepers of this world.

Michelle remembers that, whatever she is now, she is still a counselor. She still is all the things she has been before. The feeling washes through her, like skinny dipping under the moonlight.

For the first time in years, the gravity of being returns to her. When the feeling settles, she’s elsewhere. Laying down on a field, the sky above her and a soft light around her. The light is emanating from her, like bioluminescence. She’s different, but the same. She’s  _ back _ .

As she sits up, she can see the Old Mountain in the distance... The last place she’d been all those years ago. Before she can dwell on that, something nuzzles at her hand.

There’s a long haired cat next to her.  **Whiskers** , the camp cat.

Nobody knew how it’d gotten on the grounds or who kept it going, Whiskers just  _ was _ . Like many things in camp.

“Hey little one, thanks for welcoming me back...” She says softly as she scratches Whiskers’ ears.

Behind them there’s a rustle, neither of them is alarmed by it.

“You can come on out too.” Michelle invites.

From behind a tree, Oak peeks their head out.

“Hey there, you part of the welcome committee too?” Michelle asks with a smile.

Oak shakes their head, eyes darting between her and Whiskers.

“Ah, you wanna pet Whiskers? I’m sure Whiskers wouldn’t mind as long as you are gentle...” She assures.

Unsure for a moment, Oak comes closer tentatively, kneeling down on the other side of Whiskers.

“What’s your name?” Michelle asks after a moment, once Oak has managed to find an agreeable spot (according to the cat) to pet Whiskers.

“Oak.” 

“I’m Michelle,” she offers, and then: “would you mind filling me in on what’s been going on? I have a lot to catch up about camp.”

With a nod, Oak tells her what they know. She can tell it’s not all of it, same as how her own pieces don’t tell her the whole picture, but it helps. They chat and Oak’s nerves ease up a bit. A group approaches after a while and Michelle smiles at the sight of new and old faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle has entered the chatroom.


End file.
